the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
I don't like waking up to this
Yay drama... let's explain what happened. If you've noticed, there's been kind of a... storm in the comments? Pardon me if this is going to be a little confusing, but I'm going to try to explain exactly what happened. And it's time to explain exactly what happened before things get out of hand. Might be too late, but whatever. Better late than never. Okay, so some time last night the user "Radical-Hat" decided to post me a comment (16 hours ago at present). And yes, I don't think that names should be hidden this time. This person has made themselves fairly well known. Here is the original comment that they left: "Your show idea is very bad and won't be picked up. You're going to block me for actual critisism, I know, but I'm going to screencap this for truth. Your character designs are literally the most generic white people ever. Brown hair. Green/Blue eyes. Anime style. Wow so good. Not. It is so generic and wont get noticed by anyone. The names are also generic as f''uck. ''"Timmy" wow so original. "Sally" You hurt yourself thinkin of that? And you didn't name the mom but you named the dad. Sexist fuck. There is so many horrifying implications. Kids do adult jobs...adults are kids...yet the adult-kids(the adults who are kids) have kids...so its kids giving birth to adults. this doesnt go by our real world things so thats what it would be. its disgusting. also you cant say theres no consequences. that doesnt work in a cartoon. if they eat, they need to get fat for at least an episode. it cant be an ideal world. thats boring. very boring. you think youre an authority on comedy but you're not. you obviously arent. you cant write it at all. you cant write kids shows. this will never get picked up if you continue thinking its great and refuse to change it. please. please consider changing a lot of it. change the names. develop the characters beyond "fun loving". its boring. people only "like" it becuase youre popular. Watch you hide this comment. ''I removed the spaces in between each line for purposes of length, but I kept everything else exactly the same as the original comment. And if this guy was right in screencaping it, the proof is already there. What immediately got my angry was actually one little detail "you didn't name the mom but you named the dad. Sexist fuck." '''Rule 6:' If you hit me with a direct personal attack, I will block you. Never mind what's implied, that is directly stated. But no, that's not what made me angry. It's the fact that this guy did not even know basic details about the show. Even the people who absolutely loathe me at least know that the mother was given a name in each episode she's been in. Also, the criticism "generic" isn't... much of a criticism. It's like called something "boring." Just saying that doesn't help anyone fix it. But here's my comment in response, and since I can see spam, I can screen cap them if you all want proof. Once again, only direct spaces will be removed and everything will stay the same: *Criticism, not "critisism" -Okay, literally. For you to say literally, you are going to need to compare my characters to every single designed character ever. Generic? That criticism can never stand alone. you're going to need to prove your point. And anime style? (You know that I didn't personally design them Kyle and Meghan did.) -I named the mother. Her name is Linda. She has been named in literally every episode she's been in (that's how you use that word correctly). I suppose that you can give me "Critisism" by not reading a single episode, but to give me actual criticism, you're going to need to read at least a few. The literal FIRST THING WE DECIDED was that people age normally. Adults still give birth to kids. "This doesn't go by our real world things" It's called fucking fiction. Spongebob, Family Guy has a talking dog and a matricidal baby, Homer Simpson doesn't get arrested for child abuse, there exists a magical school called Hogwarts and a magical world called Chalkzone because it's fucking fiction. "No consequences" hmmm... let's see, Eddy would have a criminal record and would be in juvie, Spongebob would be in a mental institution, the Powerpuff Girls would be traumatized, Finn and Jake would have starved to death... and Chowder would be fat. Ideal world? Go read Best Enemies and talk to me later. Never said that. If people like YOU and your "critisism" are all that I get, give me a reason that anything should change? If I get an actual criticism that goes beyond "generic" that's not from your kin, I take it into consideration. Ah yes... Robert is the most fun-loving person in the world. Tell me three episodes that you read. Hell, tell me the ONE episode you read. No, I'm going to leave comment here. I like watching trolls humiliate themselves like this. Screencap for truth? Kay.... I do find it particularly odd that you'd pay money to give premium membership to a troll account. Was it a little abrasive? Yes. I figured this guy was a troll. He was giving what he thought was criticism but didn't know bear facts about, gave no real comment on it, and missed the basic premise. Also, he spelled kind of poorly. His response, quickly: ''nice for making fun of a dyslexic person for mispelling things im not a troll holy shit im a legit person. legit not a troll holy shit. im a fan of yours. like honestly i am. i was trying to help but its just im actually crying a bit that you are making fun of dyslexic person for SPELLING SOMETHING WRONG. youre a douche. '' Now let me say this very quickly. People make stuff up all the time on the internet. If people swear a lot, they claim they have Tourrette's. If people are an asshole, they claim that they have autism, etc. You'll notice, that before this time I did not know this guy had dyslexia. This is "making fun of dyslexia," commenting that someone isn't spelling correctly. I'm sorry if I don't want to do a background check for everyone and want to dispute something quickly. I don't think of people less with dyslexia. I do know dyslexic people in my real life. When someone claims to have a mental illness or disability of any kind on the internet, I have to take it with a grain of salt, however. And here's what bothered me: I refuted the majority of this person's points, and so they resorted to getting offended by something minor in the grand scheme of things and attacking back. This is the very definition of trolling, according to some people. If you do it on purpose. This may have been very well a misunderstanding and this person is insecure, but with all of the people I deal with on a daily basis I don't have time to completely analyze these things. I have to take them at face value. Is this person really a troll? I'm tempted to say no. I acted badly in that regard. I'm used to seeing trolls use these exact arguments in these exact terms. Is this guy innocent? I'm also tempted to say no. I never said anything about this person's dyslexia, and only doubted it because people have lied to me about their own mental issues so many times on the internet. But this person is probably used to being insulted and made fun for their dyslexia, or at the very least has probably caused a lot of issues (in places like school). So now this person thinks I'm an ass and I think they're a troll. They go around saying that I'm an ass, and I go around "cleaning up the mess here." And this person's followers have been attacking me and giving me insults or whatever over the night. I don't really care, I'm used to being on both sides of that sword. Some of them have been watching me before, and some of them have never even heard who I am. I'm kind of most disappointed in the ones who a.) were followers of me and b.) started attacking me. Why? Because we've already been this shit. Just because I don't like it when people go on insulting someone I've "called out" or otherwise insulted, doesn't mean other people do. It never bodes well for anyone involved. And if you go around insulting him, no matter how justified you think it is, you will get the permanent boot. Radical-Hat is not a troll, and it was me making another premature judgement. However, I never insulted him for having dyslexia. Spelling poorly unfortunately is not a calling card that you have dyslexia, and this person pulled me insulting dyslexia for pointing out poor spelling. I'm a writer and a editor, it is my nature to correct spelling/grammar. I understand him being offended, and I understand him posting his angry thoughts about me on various vlogs. When you're starting to get up there in popularity, you learn what that does... the hard way. I learned it the hard way, Joshscorcher learned it the hard way, and anyone else who gets a substantial following is going to learn this as well. You can say some innocuous thing and it can get beyond your control faster than you can even imagine. Is there anything left to say? I dunno, I feel like I'm missing something. The other criticism towards the show? That doesn't really matter right now and I don't need to address it (any more) here. Once again, you attack this person and you're not coming back here. What this person does or how they feel about me is entirely up to them. They can keep the "call out" posts up and around as long as they want or they can take them down. Also, they're not blocked here so this person can talk them here, calmly. The only things that happened in this situation were mistakes and misunderstandings. Category:Miscellaneous